Human milk oligosaccharides (HMOs) are the third most abundant component of human milk, with only lactose and lipids present in higher concentrations. The category of HMOs is quite diverse, with more than 200 different species so far identified in human milk. There is growing evidence attributing various health benefits to these milk compounds. Exemplary benefits include the promotion of the growth of protective intestinal microbes such as bifidobacteria, an increase in protection from gastrointestinal infections, a strengthening of the immune system, and an improvement in cognitive development. Because HMOs are not found in other milk sources, e.g., cow or goat, the only source of HMOs has traditionally been mother's milk. In an effort to improve the nutritional value of infant formula, as well as to explore the use of HMOs as child and adult nutrition, there is therefore an increased interest in the synthetic production of these compounds. The current disclosure addresses this and other needs.